


Take Me Out To The Crowd

by eu_bean



Series: Baseball Gloves [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ghost Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Psychosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eu_bean/pseuds/eu_bean
Summary: Will Evan tell Zoe what happened with Larry?





	Take Me Out To The Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for a short chapter, just needed to write.

Evan looked up and saw the shadowy figure of Connor, the voice in his head.

Ever since Evan was younger, he had had psychosis episodes, but this was definitely new to him. Connor Murphy, right in front of him.

 

Evan grabbed the knife he kept under his pillow and pointed it at Connor, eyes wide and stinging with tears. "What do you want!?" he screamed, whimpering at his own loud noise.

"You even thanked him, didn't you?" Connor breathed, and walked forward, straight through Evan's knife. 

"Get away!" Evan begged.

Connor smirked, and then Evan found himself waking up.

 

* * *

 

"How was the ball game last night?" Evan's mom asked, handing Evan a breakfast sandwich from McDonalds.

Evan flinched. "It was.. It was fine-- Nothing happened--"

There was a silence. "Alright." Heidi went back to her computer, trying to find a new job.

 

"Don't tell her, you fucking whore," Connor whispered from Evan's side.

 

Connor hadn't left all day. Ever since his dream last night, Connor was really there, and stayed right next to Evan. He whispered hurtful words and made Evan feel like he was drowning.

Evan didn't mention any of this to his mother.

 

"I'm sorry I wasn't home last night. Late shift," Heidi spoke up again.

 

"She would have seen you, spilling cum out of your ass, trembling, blushed--" Connor mumbled.

 

Evan immediately shut him up. "Yeah, no, I was-- I was alright."

"Did you get a shower?" she asked.

"Yeah."

 

* * *

 

 

"Was my dad a pain in the ass last night?" Zoe asked Evan, sitting on his bed and smiling.

Flashbacks came and went as quickly as she blinked. 

"No, he was-- we had a good-- yeah," Evan stammered.

 

"Don't tell her," Connor said.

 

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured to hang out with him."

"No, it was fine-- fine, yeah."

 

"God, you fucking cheated on my sister with her dad. _My_ dad. It's your fault."

 

"It's my fault," Evan mumbled aloud. 

"Hmm?" Zoe looked up. "What's your fault?"

 

"Shut up!"

 

Evan went silent, eyes welling with tears. Zoe gasped and held him tight, not knowing what was going on at all but understanding Evan was quite sensitive right now.

"What's your fault, baby?"

"Don't-- I'm--"

 

"You fucking cheating liar! You can't tell her! You need to lie--"

 

"Shut up, Connor!" Evan yelled and Zoe flinched away.

 

. . . Zoe looked at him with concern and confusion.

 

"Connor..?"

 

"Connor... He's--"

 

And then, Connor appeared behind Zoe, but his face was mangled and bruised and he had three spider like limbs on either side.

 

Evan covered his eyes and yelled in pain, and Zoe pulled herself off the bed and panicked. 

"Evan! What's going on? What are you doing?"

 

"Connor won't leave me alone!" Evan said loudly, before covering his mouth with one hand and whimpering into it.

 

"Don't tell her--"

"I have to!"

"Don't--"

"Evan, what's going on!?"

 

"He did me!" Evan screamed.

 

And suddenly, a roar of voices popped up, saying things like "You told her, you swine!", "You're a slut!", and "Kill yourself!".

 

Then, Zoe's warm hands appeared on Evan's red hot cheeks, and the voices stopped.

 

* * *

 

 

Zoe cried the whole time Evan explained what Larry did. She cried when he explained his psychosis episodes too, because they were incredibly similar to the episodes Connor had.

 

Evan told her about Connor, about the spider legs and mauled face, and the screaming voices.

 

"You didn't cheat on me, Evan," she said in a shaky voice, gripping his hand. "Is that why you were limping so bad today?"

He nodded, forcing a smile, but then loosing it. She did the same.

 

"I can't believe my dad raped my boyfriend. . . " Zoe mumbled.

 


End file.
